


Añoranza

by syren888



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen, General, M/M, Open Ending, Romance, based on the end of the anime, gonxkillua, killua's thoughts, killuaxgon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Drabble, KilluaxGon, Killua-centric, basado ligeramente en el final del anime; Echo de menos nuestro tiempo juntos... Tus palabras llenas de optimismo, tu lealtad y camaradería sin importar la situación en que nos encontráramos, pero sobre todo, no dejo de anhelar tu presencia junto a mí.





	Añoranza

**Author's Note:**

> La cantidad de tiempo que tengo que no escribo en español es tragica. Por tal razon, estoy tratando de recuperar la fluidez de escritura de mi primer idioma escribiendo una que otra cosa, incluyendo fic, drabbles, etc.
> 
> Espero les guste esta historia ^_^.

**Añoranza **

 

El tiempo pasa, y sin proponérmelo, meses han transcurrido sin tu presencia a mi lado.

Echo de menos nuestro tiempo juntos... Tus palabras llenas de optimismo, tu lealtad y camaradería sin importar la situación en que nos encontráramos, pero sobre todo, no dejo de anhelar tu presencia junto a mí... Tu sonrisa honesta y tus ojos llenos de calidez cada vez que miraba sobre mi hombro.

Esos son los pensamientos que plagan mi mente cada noche frente al fuego de una fogata, mientras observo el cielo estrellado. Justo como aquellas noches llenas de aventuras y confesiones.

Confesiones que al principio temí que te alejarían de mí, pero que al fin de cuentas fortalecieron nuestros lazos de amistad y lo que más adelante, al menos de mi parte, se convertiría en mucho más que eso.

Fui un iluso al pensar que mis inseguridades se harían realidad. Creer que mis sentimientos y mi atracción hacia ti, te repulsarían de tal manera que cortarías cualquier medio de comunicación conmigo.

Pero todas esas dudas fueron infundadas, cuando fuiste tú el primero en declarar tus sentimientos.

Mi sorpresa e incredulidad fue momentánea, pero pude discernir que esos momentos fueron eternos para ti, de tal manera que sentí una punzada en mi pecho ante la sonrisa temblorosa que adornaba tu rostro mientras esperabas mi respuesta.

Ante tal semblante, te tome en mis brazos sin titubear y uní mis labios a los tuyos en un beso que al principio era casto y gentil, pero luego la llama de la pasión se apodero de nuestras acciones, dando paso a lo que sería la primera de varias ocasiones que nuestros cuerpos serian uno.

Esos fueron los días que aun ahora me llenan de felicidad al recordar nuestra cercanía. Aunque ahora estemos separados, espero poder estar nuevamente contigo, siendo una parte vital de tu vida, como tú eres para la mía.

-Hermano, es hora de irnos.-

Killua observa el amanecer una vez más, con una sonrisa melancólica se dirige hacia su 'hermana' quien lo espera en la puerta de la habitación del hotel en el que tenían un par de días hospedados.

-¿Extrañas mucho a tu amigo Killua?-

El joven ve la expresión atenta que lo observaba y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de su 'hermana' en un gesto afectuoso.

-No te mentiré, siempre estoy pensando en él, pero eso no hará que use tu habilidad para traerlo a mi lado. Estoy seguro de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran nuevamente...-

"Y cuando eso ocurra, no volveré a dejarte ir, Gon."

Con ese último pensamiento, Killua guía a su 'hermana' fuera del hotel con dirección a uno de los parques temáticos del lugar.

*

Mientras, en una ciudad concurrida, sobre uno de las estructuras que proporcionaba una vista panorámica de los alrededores, un joven de pelo azabache y ojos miel contemplaba su móvil en la sección de contactos bajo la letra 'K', con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

Fin.


End file.
